Not With HIM You're Not!
by BananasForMonkeys
Summary: America is trying to find his little sister Canada and overhears her having a HORRIBLE conversation with a certain someone. It's up to him to save her from a terrible fate!


**So I haven't put anything up here in forever, but I'm working on it! I've written lots of things, made lots of ideas… I just… I'm a little too shy to post them… heh. Anyways, here's a little something I wrote. It's a pointless little tale, I'll warn you. **

**I own nothing. **

America walked proudly around the halls, deciding to find his adorable and innocent (yet a bit of a suck-up) sister, Canada. He hadn't talked to her in quite a while, being the ''Super Awesome Number One Country in the Freaken Milky Way''. Canada was a fragile little nation, and he had to make sure she wasn't being taken advantage of by the big scary countries that she just LOVED to be buddies with! Seriously, what did she see in those stupid guys? America had tried countless times in the past to make his sister into his wife, not really because he was into her that way (that was totally gross) but because he KNEW he had to protect that sister of his! But no, instead she had decided to stay with stupid England, get her independence the ''peaceful way'' and even STILL stay under his monarchy. What the hell did the Queen do for her anyways? What did she even do for England?

With these thoughts, he went to the room where Canada was said to be in. He could hear her quite, timid voice speaking casually to someone... someone with a very low voice that he couldn't quite make out. America crept over to the have-closed wooden door and stared into the room. He first saw his sister, wearing her usual business suit with her kinda Frenchie-looking hat and red and white jacket covered in little maple leaves. Her silky blond hair, also very Frenchie-looking, was done in its usual pig-tales in red ribbons, and America knew that the little hair that always stuck up in a curl was hidden under that hat of hers. Violet, childish eyes were sparkling with the utmost innocence beneath her glasses, staring at the source of that low voice. Nothing wrong here... Canada looked perfectly normal.

America turned his head so that he could see who she was talking to. It was then that anger set in. A tall, FREAKISHLY TALL man with short blond hair and dark violet eyes. A white scarf that was also freakishly long wrapped twice around his neck and fell to his waste. He wore a long beige trench coat that reached his knees, and big brown steel-toe boots on his fittingly large feet. That man was Russia. EX-COMMUNIST RUSSIA. The Russia that America DID NOT get along with no matter what Obama said. The Russia that was talking to his sister Canada! No way in hell! He was trying to kidnap her!

''So, about the ceremony... I'm quite excited to see what you have planned!" Canada giggled. Russia smiled sheepishly.

''Da, myself as well. But of course, I need lots of advice from you considering... well...'' Russia chuckled, then paused and blushed. ''B-But... do you think sunflowers will be okay to decorate the place? I mean, since it's taking place in winter... I hope they won't be too inappropriate...'' he pondered, looking at the ceiling.

''Of course not! Sunflowers are your national flower, and their so beautiful! I'm sure it'll really light up the place! Oh! I'm so excited!'' she hopped up and down lightly, clapping her hands. ''I'll wear the best dress I have! Maybe buy a new one! Ah, what will you be wearing?'' she looked to the man.

''Well, I don't usually dress too fancy... but considering this very important event and the fact so many eyes will be on me, I'd better wear some sort of suit, da? And I'm sure you'll look very beautiful in your dress.'' he nodded. She blushed.

''A white dress will be most appropriate.'' she smiled. ''Will you be wearing white?"

''Nyet, probably just black. I don't want to be too flashy. Ah... and during the party afterward afterwards, you WILL be dancing with me, da?''

''Well of course! But won't many others want to dance with you?'' Canada giggled.

''Silly girl! Just my sisters will be dancing with me! They are very happy for me!" Russia laughed.

''Well I'm glad they approve! Ukraine and I are like sisters, after all!'' Canada smiled sweetly. They afterwards continued to talk about this ''ceremony'', and meanwhile a certain American country was sitting at the door, shocked. ''Ceremony''? ''Sunflowers''? ''Beautiful white dress''? ''Black suit''? ''Party after''? ''Dancing''? ''Supportive sister?'' In his Russian-hating-protective-brother mind, it could only mean...

RUSSIA AND CANADA WERE UNITING THEIR COUNTRIES? In other words, COMMUNIST RUSSIA AND INNOCENT SISTER CANADA WERE GETTING MARRIED?

The burger-loving America swung the door open furiously. Canada and Russia looked to him quizzically.

''Oh, brother! It's you! You scared me, silly!" Canada laughed, putting a hand to her chest.

''You shouldn't be making such dramatic entrances, da?'' Russia gave a creepy grin towards the American. The superpower glared back.

''Don't you two play dumb with me! I know what you're up to! I heard your little conversation you were having!'' he accusingly pointing a finger at the arctic pair. They both raised an eyebrow.

''Eh? What conversation do you speak of, brother?'' Canada questioned, tilting her head like a small confused puppy.

''The one you were just having before I came in here! About your WEDDING!'' America cried. He ran over to his sister and pulled her into a protective hug. ''Oh, Canada! How could I have ignored you so much that I didn't know you were being taken over by that COMMUNIST? Don't tell me, Cuba's involved too! Has he given you too many of his cigarettes? Those things are too strong for you, sis!'' America sobbed hysterically. Canada was still confused, now choking and struggling in the grip of her super-human brother.

''America, release Canada. What do you talk of? We are not getting married.'' Russia told America with an annoyed tone, yanking him away. Canada gasped for air, then looked to her brother.

''U-Um... Russia's right, brother. We were just talking about the opening ceremony for the 2014 Winter Olympics in Soshi... R-Russia is hosting them... a-and since I hosted the last Winter Olympics he... u-um... just wanted my opinion on some things is all...'' she stammered, blushing. ''Really, Russia is a great friend but... I like myself as just Canada. I don't ever plan on marriage...''

America stared dumbly. Winter Olympics? Oh yeah, those things... whoops. He grinned, releived that he had saved his sister once again.

''WELL I think we all know who the hero is today, no need to thank me! I'll be off in all of my AMERICAN glory now!" he proclaimed, dashing off like a five year old pretending to be superman. Canada gave a tired sigh.

''That's my brother...'' she said quietly. Russia laughed.

''Little Canada has a high tolerance for these sort of things, doesn't she?'' he said, patting her head. She pouted.

''Just... NEVER tell him we're dating.''

''I wouldn't think of it.''

**So that's it. *cough cough* By the way, I hope no Americans took offence to this. I definatly don't think you act any way like Alfred did in this story. You guys are awesome :D**


End file.
